1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera or a digital video camera, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus in which a display unit is rotationally supported by an apparatus body about a hinge mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an electronic apparatus, such as a digital camera, which is equipped with a hinge mechanism that rotationally connects a first hinge section to an apparatus body via a first rotational shaft, and rotationally connects a second hinge section holding a display unit to the first hinge section via a second rotational shaft (see Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3687163). In the proposed electronic apparatus, by properly operating the display unit with respect to the apparatus body such that it is rotated about the first rotational shaft and/or the second rotational shaft, it is possible to orient a display screen of the display unit in a direction suitable for low-angle photographing, high-angle photographing, or self-photographing.
As for Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3687163, however, when performing photographing after the display unit is rotated about the first rotational shaft, if a finger or the like of a photographer carelessly enters between the first hinge section and the display unit, there is a fear that the display unit is rotated about the second rotational shaft. In this case, since the orientation of the display screen is changed, the photographer is required to correct a rotational angle of the display unit during photographing, which degrades user-friendliness.